The invention relates to a method and device for calibrated acquisition and storage of ascertained measured value data requiring and not requiring calibration, in which the acquisition and storage comprises the adoption of these data from calibratable and/or noncalibratable measuring equipment by a calibratable storage medium, and at the same time with the adoption, the calibratable storage medium performs acquisition, identification, display and securing of the measurement data and performs the archiving of the measurement data in itself, and that these data are present in recallable form.
Approved calibratable measuring equipment corresponding to allowable models are known in weighing equipment or scales, among others. The calibration prerequirement is made here by human visual monitoring or by the "alibi" printer that is disposed directly on the scales. The measurement data, such as the sequential number of measured value data and optionally the time of measurement, are established using the printer. This does not provide reproducibility or reference, and especially if measured value data from a plurality of scales must be stored, manipulation-proof archiving is not provided by data documented with the "alibi" printer.
To overcome these disadvantages, and in particular to acquire calibratable measured value data from various measuring equipment and show them live and store them, various embodiments are known.
In accordance with British Patent GB 2 167 561, data from a plurality of scales are acquired, converted, shown in recallable form on the screen, and stored in memory in the computer. The "intelligence" of the scales is thus transferred to the personal computer.
The sole advantage is that the measured value data from a plurality of scales are shown on the screen live, individually or in succession, and because of the storage in memory can be recalled again; by integrating an "alibi" printer, the same test reports as are present in the calibratable scales can be documented with the "alibi" printer.
A device is also known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 510 312, according to which scales are connected in a central station having at least one personal computer; the scales have hardware that make the weighing data, in digital form and provided with a suitable protocol, available to the central personal computer. The ascertained measured values for individual scales may be shown selectively individually or together on the screen. In this embodiment again, measured value data that are not recognized as calibratable are stored in memory in a known manner or further processed or printed out by means of evaluation equipment.
Hence this embodiment has the following disadvantages:
an access to the memory of the PCs is not precluded; PA1 uninterrupted measured value processing is not provided for; PA1 the data set has no reference number and no test number; PA1 there is no calibration-required data path; PA1 an access to the operating system level is not precluded; access to the operating system level is not blocked (single and multitasking operating position). PA1 a) providing a plurality of calibratable weight data acquisition devices and at least one non-calibratable data acquisition device for non-calibratable data other than weight; PA1 b) providing an approved calibrating device in non-interacting dialogue with each data acquisition device, wherein the approved calibrating device comprises a computer including a first driver, a second driver, a monitor, a memory and an EEPROM card; PA1 c) triggering the data acquisition devices to obtain measured weight data and non-calibratable data besides weight; PA1 d) providing the measured weight data and non-calibratable data with references by means of the first driver, the second driver and the EEPROM card during transfer by the approved calibrating device; PA1 e) calibrating the measured weight data to obtain calibrated measured weight data; PA1 f) buffer-storing the calibrated measured weight data and the non-calibrated data in a manipulation-proof and non-erasable form on the EEPROM card; and PA1 g) transferring the buffered calibrated weight data from the EEPROM card to the memory of the computer. PA1 that the data set comprises not only the measured values but also the reference number with secret polynomials, a sequential number that assures the unequivocal association for the time of operation in calibration-required traffic (year, day of the week, scales number, etc.) and the test number; PA1 that the measured value processing is uninterrupted; PA1 that manipulation-proof archiving of the measurement data is provided for; PA1 that the access to the memory is blocked; PA1 that access to the DOS level is precluded; PA1 that the measured value data cannot be adulterated or erased; PA1 that by means of cross connection, both measured value data that require calibration and that do not require calibration in a measured value data ascertaining device can be transferred from one computer work station to another; PA1 that measured value data are supplied to and processed by automatic data processing in real time; PA1 that for the first time a major throughput of measured value data, especially in continuous weighing operations (weighing operations with a moving conveyor belt), is possible without error sources; PA1 that the measured value data are shown on-line in a separate window on a screen in the form of a supplementary display or main display for additional measuring equipment.